


It's all very new

by Peanut739



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks, FEEL THE FLUFF, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, This was my first FF it's probably (read: definitely) horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut739/pseuds/Peanut739
Summary: Magnus and Alec have their first date, simple right? Well not for one Alexander Lightwood, who's very new to this whole dating situation. Luckily, Magnus isn't as uncomfortable...





	It's all very new

**Author's Note:**

> Banzai B*tches!  
> I just realized, I never uploaded this story on here! It was the first ever Fanfic I wrote - and that's pretty evident. If you wanna read through it anyways - please, go ahead...I won't judge you (probably).  
> Basically, this is an alternate approach to Magnus/Alec's first date (as this was written before the first season finale of the TV show)

Alec was waiting anxiously in front of the bar. He scratched the back of his hand like he didn’t know what to do with himself. If you knew Alec, you probably never saw him this nervous before. He looked up and down the street, then at his watch, then back to the street. There were several people around him, talking, smoking cigarettes, doing God knows what. Among them, he seemed almost like a lost child. The evening sun was slowly setting, coating the buildings around Alec in a golden shimmer.

 

This wouldn’t be the first evening he spent with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, but because it was their first official _date_ he felt tense anyway. What should they talk about? Before, there was always some issue, either having to do with their “relationship” (if one could call it that), or some business of the Institute. But now? The last thing Alec wanted to do was sit silently with Magnus. He felt like he had so many things to say, though he couldn’t narrow down what these things actually were. This whole dating situation was very new to him and he felt awkward just thinking about it.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he finally recognized Magnus, coming towards him down the street, with a smile on his face. He was wearing tight gray jeans and a purple shirt with a west over it. For Magnus’ standards, it seemed like a very tame outfit, though there was still a fair amount of glitter sprinkled all over him, reflecting some of the last sunrays of the day towards Alec. As the warlock came closer, Alec smiled politely at him, a strange warmth in his chest spreading all over his body.

 

“Good evening Alexander! It’s good to see you.” Magnus’ smile seemed to grow even more as he greeted Alec. “Hey…it’s, uhm, good to see you too,” Alec replied. He wasn’t even sure if he should shake Magnus’ hand, hug him or just stand there. Or was he supposed to kiss him? After all, they had done so in front of many of the Clave’s representatives at Alec’s wedding to Lydia. Luckily for him, Magnus took the initiative, grabbing both of his elbows. Alec looked down and then concluded it would be his safest option to do the same. Magnus looked up at him fondly, still smiling. Alec didn’t even realize his mouth was open and Magnus was probably waiting for him to say something.

 

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Magnus asked: “So, how was your day? Anything out of the ordinary?” “Not really,” Alec said, unsure if he was supposed to tell a more interesting lie or just say it like it was. “Today was quiet…quiet, y’know?” Immediately, Alec regretted his words, thinking this wasn’t what Magnus wanted to hear. They both let go of their arms, but to Alec’s surprise, Magnus was still smiling at him. Maybe he didn’t even care what Alec was going to answer anyways. Or maybe he was already drunk? Alec snapped out of his thought when Magnus spoke again. “So, shall we go inside?” “Yeah…yeah sure.” After all, that’s why they were here.

 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, guiding him towards the entrance of the bar. His touch was firm but gentle and warm. Just this simple gesture send goosebumps down Alec’s back. This whole sensation was very new for him, but he liked it. Just because of Magnus’ presence, Alec was feeling all these new things and somehow, it made him happy, relaxed even (which was a rarity for a Shadowhunter). What Alec didn’t know, was that Magnus was feeling the same about his presence. He hadn’t felt this way for many, many years. The young Shadowhunter was growing on him, and Magnus gladly let it happen.

 

Both of them smiling, they finally entered the bar.

 

 

The room was dimly lit. Some dull lights were hanging from the ceiling. There were no windows but some candles on some of the wooden tables. The smell of burning wax, alcohol and sweat filled the room, though it wasn’t intense enough to be called unpleasant. To the right, there was a bar with some chairs installed in front of it. Most of them were occupied already, one man seemed to be sleeping with his head on the counter while others were talking to each other or simply staring at their drinks in front of them. Along the walls of the room, some tables were placed, some more spread out through the room and in the far back there was a small stage, covered in wooden planks, on which a man sat who seemed to be tuning his guitar.

 

Alec remembered, the musician was the reason Magnus wanted to come to this rather unflashy nightclub. He called him a _rising star_ , of whom he had heard only good things, so he wanted to go and see what that was about. Alec was glad to not spend his night in a loud and busy club with too many people packed in it for him to feel comfortable. This would do fine for tonight.

 

Magnus guided Alec to a table in the back of the room, near the wall. There weren’t many other tables around them, so he hoped to enjoy a more intimate atmosphere here. He didn’t want to let Alec know, but he was extremely nervous, more than he had ever been on a date. This young Shadowhunter actually managed to excite the old and usually collected warlock. It took them both long enough to come this far, so under no circumstances would Magnus screw this up. Alec meant too much to him already.

 

Soon after they sat down a waitress with short blonde hair approached them, asking what they’d like to drink. “Martini please,” Magnus said. “And you?,” the waitress asked with a grumpy voice. “Uhm…I’ll have what he’s having,” Alec replied. The waitress turned and went to the bar without another word. With a snap of his finger, Magnus lit the candle on their table, making Alec look around nervously. “You can’t just do that in front of so many mundanes,” he said with slight concern in his voice. “I’m sorry,” Magnus replied, though Alec knew he didn’t really mean it, but he himself didn’t care too much either.

 

“So…tell me something about you.” There was a hint of uncertainty in Alec’s voice. Magnus guessed that Izzy probably told him to start the conversation this way, hoping a conversation would develop from there. “Well, there is not much you don’t already know. I like to drink, party, and change my outfits _a lot_ …that’s mostly how I’ve filled my 800 years till now.” Alec looked at Magnus with a confused and helpless stare. He really _was_ new to this, Magnus thought to himself. “I see…” Alec began. Magnus interrupted him quickly though, trying to make the conversation as comfortable as possible for Alec. “What about you? You are a Shadowhunter. That must be a very exciting life you’re living.” Magnus smiled at Alec, looking him straight in the eyes. Alec wasn’t able to keep the eye contact for too long in fear of blushing. He looked down at the table. “Not really. I mean, there’s a routine to it,” he chuckled “Go out, kill demons, return to the Institute.” Then there was a moment of silence. Magnus didn’t expect Alec to finish his thoughts so quickly. To his surprise, however, Alec spoke again. “But ever since Clary came to the Institute, things have been kinda…out of the ordinary.” “I like to think, I have something to do with that as well,” Magnus replied flirtatiously. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at the warlock’s comment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Alec looked up again and Magnus could’ve sworn there was a light blush on the younger one’s cheeks when he did so.

Shortly after, the waitress arrived with their drinks, setting them down in front of them. “Enjoy,” she said monotonously. Magnus raised his glass and looked at Alec. “To us.” He was rewarded with a small smile on Alec’s face, who raised his glass and pushed it against Magnus’ softly.

 

They sat there for a while, sipping on their drinks, exchanging smiles here and there, and staring at each other’s face when they hoped the other one wasn’t aware of it.

 

Magnus lead the conversation, hoping to make Alec feel more at ease. Admittedly, Magnus _was_ better at small talk. The longer they sat, the more comfortable Alec seemed to get, even laughing at some of Magnus’ jokes, yet keeping a safe distance, like Magnus was used to by now.

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud knocking sound. It was coming from speakers placed on the small stage. The singer was knocking into his microphone to test it. “Hey there everyone. So, my name is Parker and I’ll be singing for you tonight. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.” There was no big reaction from his audience, but he didn’t seem to mind. The people around didn’t really seem to react at all, but Magnus and Alec stopped their chat and looked towards the singer. Something was compelling them to.

 

The lights were turned down, so that the flickering candles on the occupied tables were the only light source in the room.

 

 

It was Magnus who wanted to come to hear this singer some other warlocks had told him about at one of his last parties. To Magnus’ surprise, Alec seemed to be intrigued by him as well. He was looking at the stage, smiling. The candle between the two cast shadows over Alec’s cheeks and jaw. Magnus couldn’t help but look at Alec’s face more often than he’d like to admit while the Shadowhunter was watching the ongoing performance.

 

“He’s really good,” Alec spoke suddenly, not looking away from the stage. “He is indeed,” Magnus replied softly. “I never realized you had a thing for music, let alone mundane music.”  Alec finally turned to look at Magnus. He seemed to be glowing with enthusiasm. “I didn’t either. Back at the Institute we don’t really have time to enjoy stuff like that. With all the training and stuff I mean…It’s nice to...y’know…spend time on this stuff.” He chuckled. “I guess music’s very new for me too.” Somehow, seeing Alec like this, honest, open and happy, made Magnus feel the same way. It was like Alec’s smile filled the entire room or at least all of Magnus’ thoughts and he couldn’t shake this warm feeling inside him off, but he didn’t mind at all.

 

“What about you? Uhm, do you like music?” Alec questioned Magnus. “Oh yes, of course. I wouldn’t have dragged you out here if it weren’t for this lovely gentleman on stage.” Magnus thought about whether his last sentence came out the way he intended it to. He hoped Alec wasn’t thinking that he was attracted to the singer in any way, because that certainly wasn’t the case. His thoughts were once again interrupted, when Alec took him by surprise with his next words. “You didn’t have to _drag_ me.” He was smiling, looking down at his hands on the table. Now Magnus was certain that Alec’s cheeks were blushing and it made him melt away even more. “You’re hard to get a hold of Alexander,” Magnus joked. “I know, I know. Sorry about that.” Magnus didn’t comment on that. For him, the whole evening was worthwhile, just for seeing that lovely smile on Alec’s face and hearing his kind, soft chuckle.

 

Both of them turned their attention back to the singer. Magnus would’ve been alright with just sitting there in silence and enjoying the atmosphere for hours, as long as Alec was by his side.

 

Suddenly, Magnus felt something on his hand. A soft, gentle touch, featherlike almost. Yet he felt intent in it. When he looked down at the table he saw Alec’s hand. Resting on top of his own. Magnus wanted to scream out in happiness, sweep Alec off his seat, hug him and never let him go again. It was almost embarrassing how good this simple, soft touch felt for Magnus. He didn’t want it to end but he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. He couldn’t speak up in fear of Alec regretting his actions or, Angel forbid, removing his hand from Magnus’.

 

Instead, Magnus took a deep breath, turned his hand slowly and gripped Alec’s back, the same way he did; gently. When Magnus started rubbing small circles on the back of Alec’s hand with his thumb, he could’ve sworn the Shadowhunter began to tremble. When Magnus looked up at Alec’s face, he realized that he was looking at the floor, seemingly embarrassed. His whole face was red, but he wore a bright, warm smile that made Magnus realize; he did well.

 

They sat like that for a while, both of them hoping the moment wouldn’t pass. It was Alec who finally broke the silence. His voice was trembling. He hoped that Magnus realized that it was out of joy. “You know…I really enjoy this. I want you to know that. You know that I don’t like showing emotions but…spending time with you, being near you…I really enjoy that.” He looked up at Magnus, the redness of his face hadn’t disappeared and neither had his brilliant smile. At this sight, Magnus was almost at a loss of words and that usually doesn’t happen to a person like him. When he had finally regained control over his thoughts, Magnus replied; “I enjoy this as well. I really do care about you Alec. Never forget that.”

 

Then they sat again in silence, but it was not uncomfortable. Neither of them wanted to let this moment go. For all they cared about, they could’ve sat like this forever, holding each other’s hand and staring into each other’s eyes. They didn’t even realize that the music had stopped and the room around them was slowly getting emptier.

 

“We’re closing.” The sudden sound of the waitress’ voice pulled both Alec and Magnus back to reality. In his shock, Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus. Immediately, both felt like they were missing something, somehow.

“Yes, we were about to leave,” Magnus hastily replied, looking at the waitress with an unforgiving look.

 

They got up and Magnus left enough money to pay for both of their drinks. Alec waltzed out of the bar, with Magnus following him quickly. The sun had set and it was dark on the street, except for the neon sign over the bar’s entrance and a streetlight flickering down the alley.

 

Alec turned around to face Magnus. He felt like he had to say something, but this time, it was Magnus’ turn to take the initiative again. Before Alec realized what was happening, Magnus was leaning towards him and pressed his lips on Alec’s own. Alec closed his eyes, giving into his instincts. He put his hands on the warlock’s neck and kissed him back, using his tongue to caress Magnus’ lips.

Magnus, in turn, took hold of Alec’s sides and opened his mouth to explore the other one’s lips and tongue with his own. The tips of their tongues touched and danced around each other with ease.

 

Compared to this, their kiss at Alec’s almost-wedding was nothing. Both men were filled with a warmth, which, for all they knew, they shared in this moment. It was so gentle, so soft, yet passionate.

 

When they finally broke apart, Alec was panting, already missing the touch of the warlock’s soft lips on his own. Then, Magnus spoke with a voice, worthy of the passed moment. “You don’t _have_ to go home yet.” Alec felt an honesty and vulnerability in Magnus’ words. It seemed like he was baring himself to Alec entirely. Chills went down Alec’s spine was he swallowed and simply whispered, breathlessly. “Okay.”

 

Magnus took his hand, just like Alec had before, softly. He smiled up at Alec and slowly led him towards his apartment, holding Alec’s hand for the entire way there.

 

 

Magnus led Alec into his apartment. When they entered, Alec was greeted by familiar smells and warmth that made him feel at home.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Magnus asked. “Just some water,” Alec replied. While Magnus made his way to the kitchen, Alec set down on the black leather couch in the middle of the room. He was rubbing his hands nervously. Though he had been here before, several times actually, this time was very different and he felt nervous, anxious even. He guessed that Magnus not ending the date after they left the bar, but instead inviting him over, was a good sign. But where would they go from here?

 

When Magnus returned, he sat down next to Alec, looking at him. Their legs were almost touching and both of them were longing to close the distance, to feel each other’s soft touch again.

 

“So…what now?” Alec questioned. Magnus chuckled softly. “You don’t need to be so nervous around me Alec. Though I do think it is quiet adorable when you are. You are always adorable.” Alec’s heart was pounding. “Have I told you that you look exquisite tonight? More beautiful than ever.” Magnus continued, never looking away from Alec. “I…thanks. That’s good to hear. I mean nice! Uhm, it’s…thank you.” Alec was obviously not used to receiving compliments. This wasn’t going like he thought it would. Why did he have to be so nervous?! Alec realized that Magnus didn’t look away for a moment, as if he was waiting for something. So Alec took a deep breath, bracing for what he was about to say. If he didn’t tell Magnus now, he probably never would. But he had to know. He had to know how Alec was feeling.

 

Then Alec began stammering the speech he had most likely gone through in his head about a thousand times. “Magnus, you know that I’m not good at expressing emotions and stuff but I just want you to know that…I care about you. Very much. Every time I tried to pull myself away from you, you just came closer.” Another deep breath. “And I’m…really glad you did. If it weren’t for you, I’d be married to Lydia now, spending the rest of my life living a lie. You saved me Magnus. You saved my life. I know, I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.” Tears started welling up in Alec’s eyes. That was a rare sight; he didn’t even remember the last time he cried. It must’ve been years. With a shaky voice, Alec continued. “But you didn’t stop there. Whenever I spend time with you, you make me feel…special. Like I’m finally worth something to someone. And I just hope that you feel…”

 

Alec’s speech was interrupted when Magnus lips crashed into his. Magnus couldn’t take it any longer. If he hadn’t fallen for Alec before, then now he had. His words filled Magnus with happiness and desperate longing. He wanted, no, he needed to show Alec that he felt the same. And the only way he knew how to, was through this kiss.

 

Magnus pulled Alec with him. The pair was lying on the couch, Alec on top of Magnus. Magnus held on to Alec’s neck with one hand, and his hip with the other, pulling him closer. Alec kissed back with all that he had. He, like Magnus, put all of his emotions into the kiss. Their lips and tongues were exploring every part of each other. Alec needed to feel Magnus as close to himself as possible. He was pressing down while trying not to crush him. Soft moans were escaping Magnus’ mouth every so often. He began planting kisses down Alec’s jawline and neck, biting down occasionally to which Alec in turn responded to with moans.

 

When they finally broke apart after what felt like hours of passionate kissing and skin touching, they were both panting. Magnus looked Alec dead in the eyes, smiling brightly. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander. And I hope to never stop making you feel needed and worth something.”

 

Alec was smiling as well. Magnus Bane had turned his world upside down. And he couldn’t be happier about it. Still panting, he softly replied “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'kay that's it. Bye.


End file.
